My Little Green Kitty
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: Aiko was turned into a cat by ... who knows what? In her cat she figures that since she is a cat that she would tease Kouta but not in that pervy way,like says that she loved him and other stuff. DISCONTINUED! Sorry
1. This is a box

This is a Kouta T.x Akio Kudou story enjoy i think it's the first one on this site.

Kouta is walking home from school and finds a box in a dark ally.

He pickes up the box and brings it home with him.

At Kouta's house with all his friends.

Himeji:"Kouta what's in the box?"

Kouta:"I don't know i found it in an ally let's open it."

Everyone:"OK!"

Kouta carefully opens the box and finds a cute little green kitty sleeping in the box.

The green kitty wakes up and streaches.

Akio:"Ahhhh nyan~ huh where am i?"

Shuko:"That voice ... Kouta YOU FOUND AKIO!"

Akio:"Shouko? Where am i? nyan"

Shouko:"This is Kouta's house Akio?"

Akio rubbes her eyes and sees Kouta looking at her with interest then his eyes shut because she jumps onto his shoulder.

Akio:"KOUTA-KUN I WUV U!"

Kouta:"huh? ... AHHHH! WHAT? Do you mean love me i don't love you?"

Akio startes to cry.

Akio:"Kouta don't wuv Akio ... hehe that tickles."

Kouta "All better right,Akio?"

Akio:"Ya"

Akio jumps on Kouta's head and slowly falles asleep.

Yuuji:"Looks like Kouta is a cat bed now."

Minami:"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Akio:"Loud noise! AHHHHH put me down!"

Minami grabes Akio off of Kouta's head.

Minami:"OH YOUR SO CUTE!"

Akio:"Put me down! ... no,better,give me to Kouta. nyan"

Kouta:"No,just play with her or something i'll be outside."

Akio climbs on Kouta and gently clims on to his shirt as he walks out.

Kouta sighes and then takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground.

Akio:"Kouta? ... hmm warm ahhh"

Akio falls asleep wrapped in Kouta's shirt.


	2. Kouta made a left instead of a right

Yuuji:"Who wants to take her home?"

Yoshi:"Yuuji what do you mean?"

Yuuji:"Isn't it obvious that Kouta doesn't want to take care of Akio."

Akio:"Akio want to stay with Kouta ... but,Kouta don't have any pudding to eat,so who has pudding at home that Akio can eat. Why you all stare a Akio like that. NYAN"

They grab Akio and put them in Yoshi's bag when he wasn't looking.

The Next morning in Kouta's house

Kouta wakes up not remembering anything.

he gets ready for school leaves the house with his backpack and says in head 'it was just a dream,it was just a dream' starting to run as fast as possible.

When Kouta arrives at school he opens the door and see all his friends surrounding something.

They all sweatdrop.

Yuuji:"You idiot you put it on backwards.

Akio:"Yuuji wright Yoshi"

Akio sniffs the air and jumps out of the circle of people surrounding her.

While in mid-air she yells

Akio:"KOUTA I MISS YOU!"

Kouta fixes the upside down uniform skirt and grabes the green kitty and throws her over to the circle of people again.

Yoshi got hit in the head with the cat.

Yoshi:"Ow, oh there you are Akio,now lets see if i did this right?"

Yuuji:"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DO YOU EVEN DRESS YOUR-SELF!"

Yoshi:"Ya,why?"

Yoshi had put the tiny unifom shirt on backwards, Yoshi realizes and then yelles.

Yoshi:"I PUT YOUR HEAD ON BACKWARDS DIDN'T I OH MAN WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

Akio:"The Baka is funny Yuuji."

Yuuji:"He's funny stupid."

Kouta enters the room.

Kouta:"Akio your still a class A student shouldn't you be their by now."

Akio:"No, Shouko told me to stay here and watch Yuuji for her but, he's boring ... on the bright side-"

Kouta:'don't say spend more time with me please don't say it!'

Akio:"-I get to watch the funny baka AND SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU,KOUTA"

Kouta:"WHY,WHY,WHY!, DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Their was a long moment of silence.

Akio broke the silence with her crying.

Akio:"K-Kouta hurt Akio feelings ... *sniff*sniff* Kouta don't love Akio ...K-K-KOUTA A BAKA!"

Akio jumps out the open window.

Everyone else in the room:"Nice going Kouta."

Kouta sits down as if nothing happened.

A/N:THANK YOU REVIEWER queeniebeanie for reviewing ... i geuss i should thank Random Person(it's only because your my cousin got that) back to the topic Just to warn you i don't really care about spelling unless i see it right away-Yoky P.S. IF YOU HAVE EVER WATCHED SOUL EATER THEN READ MY FANFICTION STORY! ... I sound like a begger or a hobo either one oh yeah Bye UNTILL NEXT TIME  My Little Green Kitty 


	3. What's wrong with me

Akio was in the park.

Akio (P.O.V.)

Maybe I should go back I put alot of pressure on him from my act.

He took it really hard to it was almost as if he really thought I loved him.

I mean he is cute ... espeically when he's holding a camera.

WHAT AM I THINK OF I JUST NEED TO GO BACK AND EXPLAIN EVERY THING!

His hair is soft and when I sat on his head it was almost as if i was sitting on a cloud.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

What am I going to say how will I explain to him... and the other.

I just have to face facts and tell him that I WUV HIM.

WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM REALLY!

I just need some pudding.

-The rest of Akio's walk back to the academy was like that the rest of the way...her mind going on and off about Kouta the whole time-

Kouta's P.O.V.

That just wasn't the right thing to do Minami was right I did make left turn.

I just need a nap ,ya that sounds good.

-End of P.O.V.'S-

Kouta fell asleep on his desk.

While Akio jumped in the classroom through a open window.

She was so tired that she fell asleep inside Kouta's backpack.

Shouko enters the classroom.

Shouko:"Akio,how was Yuuji?"

Yuuji:"WHAT,YOU SENT AKIO TO SPY ON ME!"

Shouko:"Yes,Yuuji I care about what you dod when I am away."


	4. Change of heart?

A/N:I JUST REALIZED THAT I'VE BEEN SPELLING AKIO WRONG IT'S Aiko Thak for the advice story time.

Shouko:"Are you hungry here's some pudding."

Aiko:"PUDDING! Yummy,you know Shouko Aiko love Kouta more then pudding!"

Kouta:"What's that supposed to mean."

Aiko:"Oh you're a wake...GOOD MORNING KOUTA."

Yoshi:"Silly kitty it's one P.M. so you should say good night."

Aiko:"Now that's really stupid Yoshi...it sound like your going to kill them."

Kouta pickes up Aiko and put her and his head.

Kouta:"It really does sound like that."

Yuuji:"So Kouta change of heart huh?"

Kouta:"No...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Yuuji point's to the green fur ball on his head.

Kouta:"Oh,that, it feels nice sometimes."

Minami:"Really?"

She grabes Aiko and put's her and her head.

Aiko:"What's happening...LET ME GO...soft."

Minami:"Thank you...WHAT THE HECK!"

Aiko:"What are you talking about?"

Aiko turned into a half cat and half human person.

Aiko:"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

Kouta:"I have no clue."

Aiko:"Whatever I feel better though NYAN"

Kouta:"Sorry"

Aiko:"It's fine"

Kouta:"So um do you know what happened?"

Aiko:"Who care's i'm with you."

Yuuji:"HEY LOVE BIRDS, it's time for the ST Wars."

They didn't hear Yuuji they just kept staring and moving their head closer and closer.

Hideyoshi enters the room.

Hideyoshi:"S-Sorry Kouta but it' your turn."

Kouta:"Why are you sorry?"

Hideyoshi:"Sorry for ruining your kiss."

Kouta:"WE WEREN'T GOING TO KISS!...never mind later."

Aiko:"Bye-bye Kouta."

Yuuji:"Aiko your going with him."

Aiko:"Why i'm in class A."

Yuuji:"It's a battle against class A."

Akio:"YES!,It's been awhile."

Akio:"Summon."

Her avatar looks the same even when being half cat.

She enter's the physical education subject.

Kouta:"WHY ARE OUR POINTS HIGHER THE NORMAL!"

Aiko:"I'm part cat right now...I'm sorry Kouta ... YOU HAVE TO DIE!"

Kouta:"YOUR ON MY SIDE!"

Aiko:"I am?"

Kouta:"You haven't been here in a while thats why."

Aiko:"Oh well let's go demolish class A."


End file.
